


Glass Flower

by ketama



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketama/pseuds/ketama
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

永濑廉似乎发现了平野紫耀的一个秘密。

等待收录的时间永濑中途去了个洗手间，推开门的那一刻却听到从最里面的隔间传出来一阵阵的咳嗽声，那天生略带沙哑的声音他太熟悉了，除了平野不会是其他人。他想起今早平野走进乐屋的样子，的确看起来没什么精神，大大的口罩挡住了大半张脸，却依旧挡不住眼角透出来的憔悴。

当时自己还没心没肺的嘲笑了句原来肌肉笨蛋也是会感冒的。

但现在看来平野的感冒远比自己想象的严重得多。永濑本想就这么推门出去，但传过来的咳嗽声一阵比一阵激烈，隔着门永濑都能感受到里面的人的呼吸声渐渐变得急促而痛苦。

“紫耀……？”

永濑试探性的敲了敲隔间的门，里面的动静如同受到惊吓一般戛然而止了，却迟迟没有回应。

“紫耀？你，你没事吧？”

永濑有点着急了，不禁加大了敲门的力度，他甚至脑子开始飞速运转如果平野再不应声的话自己是该先通知经纪人还是找个工作人员过来破门救人。

没过一会儿从隔间里面又传出了细微的咳嗽声，但很明显这次声音被刻意的压在了喉咙里。然后永濑终于听到了平野微弱的声音，断断续续的仿佛用尽了全身的力气才终于从牙缝中挤出来几个字：“……没，没事的。”

永濑想你少骗人了你那声音哪里像没事的样子。

平野顿了顿又接着说：“你先回去吧，廉。……我没事的。”现在他的呼吸听起来比刚才顺畅了一点，似乎是终于缓过了那一阵剧烈的咳嗽。

永濑始终还是有点不太放心，毕竟平野光是听声音都能想象得出他现在的情况有多糟糕。但他知道依平野的性格，他一定不想被别人看到自己这样狼狈的样子。更何况自己其实也没有什么立场去管太多。

“……那你不要硬撑啊，实在不舒服的话今天就先回家休息吧。”

他最终还是没忍住叮嘱多了一句。正准备转身离开时，却突然看见眼前的地板上不知什么时候落下了一朵花瓣，是鲜艳得有点不自然的深红色，仿佛血染一般的刺眼。

隔间里又传出来了平野刻意压低的咳嗽声，与此同时从门缝间飘出来了几朵花瓣。

永濑一瞬间甚至错觉这花瓣就是从平野身体里掏出来的一部分。

他不知为何突然有点不知所措，直觉告诉他自己似乎触及到了什么他本不应该知晓的东西。于是永濑几乎是屏住呼吸让自己悄无声息的退了出来，并没有忘记给洗手间门口挂上了一个”清扫中”的牌子。

呕吐中枢花被性疾患。通称花吐症。  
患病者因相思成疾，会从口中吐出花瓣，最终因过量的花瓣堵塞呼吸道，窒息而死。唯有与其暗恋之人心意相通，两人接吻后一起吐出花瓣方可治愈。

不不不，怎么会有这么超现实的事情。

永濑放下手机连连摇头。因为实在太在意平野的情况，回到乐屋后最终没忍住掏出手机动用了谷歌老师强大的知识库。没想到这种看似荒唐的搜索词居然真的得出了结果，虽然显示在手机屏幕上的每一个字在永濑眼里看起来简直难以置信。

人可以吐出花瓣这种事情就已经足够不可思议，而原因居然只是因为暗恋他人，最后甚至还会致死？永濑更宁愿相信地板上的花瓣只是平野口袋里刚好装着的摄影用的道具而已。

但讽刺的是，上面说的每一个症状都完全符合现在的平野。

那也就是说，平野有了喜欢的人，甚至思念对方到了重症的程度。

意识到这个可能性让永濑突然觉得心里很不是滋味。平野喜欢的人是谁，对方是个怎样的人，是从什么时候开始的，他会向对方告白吗，如果告白了他们会交往吗。这所有的一切都让永濑在意的不得了，却得不到答案。

他似乎对私下的平野一无所知。

如果说平野真的有什么恋爱相关的烦恼，永濑知道成员里的任何一个人都比他适合成为平野的倾诉对象。

……明明我才是跟紫耀认识时间最长的那个。

永濑被自己突然冒出来的孩子气的想法吓了一跳。他本以为在经历过那段懵懂又可笑的青春期后，自己早已做到对掌握和平野之间的距离游刃有余，但似乎只要是牵扯到平野相关的事，他总是会变得不太像自己，无关镜头前后。

正好这时那个扰得永濑现在心烦意乱的人回来了，脸色看起来比早上刚来的时候好了一点，但苍白的唇色还是暴露了他此时的疲惫。

永濑从包里掏出自己常用的喉糖，走过去放在了平野眼前的桌上。

“收录马上就要开始了，润下嗓子吧。”

“哦、哦哦。”平野被冷不防出现的永濑吓了一跳，“谢啦，廉。”但还是拿过永濑递过来的喉糖，然后露出了平时那个傻乎乎的笑容。

平野看起来和平常无异，但永濑现在的心情却是乱七八糟的。他有好多好多事情想问眼前这个装作什么事都没有的人，所有的字句几乎都要滑到了嘴边又被永濑硬生生地全部咽了回去。他向来不是缠人的性格，尤其当对象是平野的时候。

他越想越没来由的烦躁起来，于是泄愤一般一屁股用力坐在了平野旁边的空位上。

平野被吓到差点整个人都跳了起来。

隔着薄薄的衣料，永濑从两人相贴的小臂感受到，平野竟一瞬间紧张的绷直了身子。


	2. Chapter 2

两天后的团的工作，平野竟少见的因为身体原因请了假。

所幸今天只是杂志的取材，临时决定把平野个人的部分和全员的对谈调整到改日再进行，先完成了其他成员单人的采访，对整体的进度倒没有产生太大的影响。

然后现在，工作结束后的永濑，不知为何站在了一栋他不太熟悉的高级公寓的面前。

永濑掏出手机，LINE界面上显示的是二十分钟前海人发给他的平野家的地址，他再次确认过自己没有走错地方，要按下门铃的手却又一次的迟疑了。

自己这是在干什么啊……。

这是永濑第一次私底下单独去平野家。虽然以前跟其他成员一起倒是来过几回，但一旦变成了单独的状态，不知为何就多了几分别扭的味道。而且也没有提前打一声招呼就来了，也不知道对方方不方便。

但自从上次无意知道了平野的身体状况，永濑的心里就一直乱糟糟的放不下。恰好自己今天也除了杂志的取材没有别的工作，永濑索性向海人要来了平野家的地址，买了些感冒药和简单的食材就来了。

毕竟他可不想看见平野一个人倒在了家里，然后第二天他俩同时上了F○IDAY和社会版的头条。对的就是这样没错。

给自己找了个充分的理由，永濑终于下定决心按响了平野家的门铃。

过了好一会儿门铃才被接通，平野的声音经过机器的加工传来显得比平常的要更低沉沙哑了几分，还透着浓浓的倦意：“……喂？”

“啊那个，是我。永濑。”

“诶、廉？！”平野的声音由于惊讶都拔高了几分，永濑听到那边传来一阵手忙脚乱的嘈杂声，估计是这人又受惊过度随手打翻了什么东西。

过了半晌平野才说，“……进来吧。”

永濑边说着“打扰了”边小心翼翼的踏入屋内，平野家的摆饰意外的跟很久以前他来的时候没有太大改变，一如既往只是点着最小限度的照明，但暖黄色的灯光却不会太过昏暗反而给人一种恰到好处的安心感。

而此时这间屋子的主人，正以口罩加墨镜这种略显滑稽的装扮站在永濑面前。

“抱歉啊没提前打个招呼就擅自过来了。”

“啊没有，倒是还特地让廉跑了一趟，抱歉。”

“廉你随便坐吧，要喝点什么？”平野说着就转身要去给永濑拿喝的，永濑看那人有点飘乎的脚步才猛然想起自己本意是来探病的，赶紧起身制止。

“啊这你就不用费心了。倒是紫耀你身体怎么样了，生病了怎么不好好在床上躺着？”

“还不是因为廉你突然按门铃。”

“……那还真是抱歉啊。”

在永濑半强制的语气下平野又被赶回了房间休息，然后永濑开始拿出自己买的食材思考今天的晚餐要做些什么好。虽然他对自己的料理水平没有太大的信心，但既然都来了，就要好好负起照顾病人的责任。

但没多久平野又拖着脚步从卧室出来了。

“……怎么了？”

“没有。就是觉得，这是廉第一次给我做饭啊。”平野说着竟有点不好意思的挠了挠脸，“我想在旁边看着。”

被平野用闪闪发亮的眼睛满脸期待地盯着，永濑觉得连自己都莫名其妙开始脸颊发烫。

“那个、味道可没有保证的啊！”他不自然地别开了视线，手忙脚乱抱起桌上的食材有点慌张的想从平野的注视中逃离出去。倒不是说没有被平野这样盯着看过，但在这种两人独处的情况下，在“家”这种日常感满溢的如此私密的空间里，总觉得有什么不同于寻常的空气擅自地就在两人之间蔓延开来。

永濑从没觉得平野看着他的眼神有那么暧昧过。

“等等，廉！那边是……！”

平野还没来得及出声阻止，永濑就发现自己在慌乱之中居然搞错了方向，拉开的是平野家浴室的门。

他连声道歉想要退出去，却被眼前看到的东西震惊得愣在了原地。

映入眼帘的是一个巨大的玻璃罐，里面堆满了花瓣。

深红的，刺眼的，如同血染一般的触目惊心。然而堆在底下的花瓣却已经开始干枯，仿佛一碰就碎般的脆弱无力，彰显着即将凋零的生命。

跟永濑那天看到的花瓣是一样的。

“紫耀你……”

“啊那个是……之前节目上介绍的干花！我觉得还挺好看的，就买回来装饰了。”

骗人。永濑知道这个时候自己也许应该顺着平野的话，装作没有看穿对方的蹩脚谎言然后结束话题才是最合适的，但他太熟悉平野了，对方那慌乱的四处游走的视线，像要掩饰什么般而不自然地抢过话头的举动，恰恰验证了他的所有猜想。

如果不是他今天无意中撞破了一切，平野是不是已经做好决定要把这件事一直瞒到最后。光是想想自己要成为毫不知情的那个人，永濑就觉得没来由的心里堵得难受。

他讨厌这种平野刻意制造出来的疏离感。

“花吐症。……是真的吗？”

没有想到会从永濑口中直接听到这个词，平野震惊地瞪大了眼睛。最终他放弃了没有意义的辩解，低头沉默不语，这种默认的举动彻底打破了永濑最后的一丝希望。

“紫耀，会死吗？”永濑的声音听起来有点微微颤抖。

「死」这个字眼太过沉重，他们从来都没有想过有一天会以这种形式出现在他们的对话中。平野看着眼前的永濑扁着嘴满脸快要哭出来的表情，自从以前那个老爱黏着自己撒娇的小土豆一夜之间突然长成独当一面的男子汉后，他不知道有多久没有见过永濑在自己面前这样委屈的样子。

他很想伸手摸摸永濑的头，也许这样子能让对方安心一点。可是他现在就连这样都做不到。

“……我不知道。”他只能这样说。

“紫耀喜欢的人是谁？为什么不去跟那个人告白呢，如果是紫耀的话一定可以成功的吧。”

对啊，你可是平野紫耀啊。  
天生长着一张精致到连同性都会忍不住赞叹的帅气脸庞，舞台上的一举一动比谁都要闪闪发光，可是实际又只是个单纯又温柔的笨蛋。

能被这样的紫耀深深爱上的女孩，该有多幸运。

永濑甚至不知为何嫉妒起了那位他素未谋面且不知姓名的平野的暗恋对象。

“不要说的那么简单啊。”  
“……明明你什么都不知道。”

“哈？！我这好歹也是关心你才……”

“那如果……”

平野像是下定了什么决心一般，深吸一口气后突然抬起头直直撞上了永濑的视线。他的表情过于认真，让永濑下意识地想要后退一步拉开一点两人之间尴尬的距离，却被平野紧紧抓住了肩。

“如果我跟廉告白的话，你会跟我交往吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

平野紫耀想，自己大概一直都是喜欢永濑廉的。

就如同世间总要给他们两人之间的关系下个定义一般，平野也思考了很多次永濑廉对于自己而言到底是个怎样的存在。

作为朋友在一起会很开心，作为队友在身边会很安心，作为对手又是令人敬佩，偶尔会被他日常生活中再平常不过的举动突然击中心脏，或是盯着对方的侧脸会不由自主地失了神，甚至想凑上去用唇小心翼翼描摹一番那好看的曲线。

就是那种，糅合了许许多多的感情的，特别的喜欢。

但平野不打算告诉任何人自己的这份心情，包括永濑。

他对永濑的感情，并不是单纯的想对对方说出“我喜欢你”然后两人就顺理成章地在一起的那种。如果现在他们之间的距离对于两人来说都是刚刚好的话，那他觉得就这样维持现状也足够了。

平野本是这么想的，并且以为他和永濑的关系会就这样不咸不淡地一直持续下去。

“早上好—”

平野推开乐屋的门时发现今天自己居然是第一个到的。

他随手把包往桌上一扔，摘下墨镜和帽子打算趁其他人来之前赶紧霸占乐屋的长沙发舒舒服服地补个觉，走近才发现唯一的沙发早已被人占领了。

躺在那里睡得正香的是永濑。

他想起今天永濑好像一大早就有拍摄，估计是那边结束了后就直接过来的吧。

电视剧的拍摄日程本身就已经非常紧密，这期间还要见缝插针地排满各种番组的出演和彩排，这似乎把永濑累坏了，平野鲜少见过永濑在外面睡得如此毫无防备的样子。毕竟这家伙从以前开始偶像包袱就重到不行，视发型如生命的永濑是不会允许自己在外面的形象管理有一丝丝松懈的。

平野在沙发前就地坐下，端详了永濑的睡颜半晌没忍住伸出手戳了戳永濑的脸。他一直都很沉迷于永濑鼓鼓的脸颊肉那柔软的手感，以前老爱不分场合地就对那里又是捏又是戳总之各种上手蹂躏，然而永濑长大后明显抗拒起了这种过分亲昵的举动，平野也只好作罢。

可是这家伙现在也太瘦了。别说脸了，浑身上下都挑不出有肉的地方能捏一把。

平野这么想着忍不住轻掐了一把永濑凹下去的脸颊，作为对方没有好好吃饭的惩罚。熟睡中的永濑只是微微皱了皱眉，却没有要醒来的迹象。

这样的永濑让平野觉得有点好笑，似乎看到了以前那个比自己还要瘦小一圈的永濑，百般不情愿地被自己揉着肉嘟嘟的脸却又无力反抗的样子，但一旦自己稍微冷落了他，没过多久永濑又会像个小尾巴一样自动自觉地跟上来。

平野虽然嘴上老说着这样黏着自己的永濑可烦了，但不得不承认，他心里还是有点得意的。所以他总是带有几分炫耀般的，在各种场合提起记忆中的那个永濑。

直到有天永濑对他说：“紫耀你啊，能不能别老抓着以前的我来吐槽了？”

“……诶为什么？廉你不喜欢吗？”

“倒也不是。就是觉得，老提以前的事怪不好意思的。”  
“而且现在我们早就不这样了不是吗。”

平野才突然明白过来，永濑的的确确在离开了自己身边后，如同蜕变一般实现了惊人的成长。反倒是自己，变得越来越依赖起了对方，所以才会厚脸皮地觉得永濑在自己身边是那么的理所当然。

总被说是距离感笨蛋的永濑，似乎唯独在他和平野之间，无声地划了一条界线。

平野已经很久没有在私下这么近距离的看过永濑的脸了。

他的视线肆无忌惮地从永濑毛茸茸的头顶，扫过那个本人也引以为傲的高挺的鼻梁，最后落在了永濑形状好看的薄唇上。

他突然很想凑上去吻一吻永濑，就像无数次他偷偷盯着永濑时想做的那样。

声称至今为止的人生中从来不知道紧张为何物的平野，此时此刻感觉心都要跳到了嗓子眼，他甚至有些害怕永濑下一秒就要被自己擂鼓般的心跳声吵醒。

然而就在他凑近到两人的气息都要暧昧地交缠在一起时，喉咙猛然翻涌起一股异样的感觉。

平野赶紧与永濑拉开了一段距离，慌乱之中捂住嘴还是没有止住一连串的轻咳从指缝间漏出来，伴随着一种异物划过食道的刺痛感，让平野毫无预兆地感到一阵恶心。

然后他感觉到有什么柔软的触感从自己的嘴边落到了手上。

他松开手，看见自己的手心里躺着一片深红色的花瓣。

“如果我跟廉告白的话，你会跟我交往吗？”

平野说出这句话时，他能感受到自己浑身都在止不住的颤抖，一半是因为不安，另一半却又暗自抱着期待。他本以为已经深埋在心底的感情，就这样轻易地被永濑的话语击破了防线，决堤而出。所以他只能死死地盯着永濑的双眼，试图去解读那里面的每一种情绪。

愕然，困惑，不安，还有一闪而过的惊喜，但很快的，那各种各样的情绪竟又归于了平静。

永濑垂下头思考了一会儿，之后用认真的表情问道。

“这样的话，紫耀就不会死了吗？”

这下轮到平野愣住了。

永濑轻叹了口气：“……我明白了。那我们交往吧。”

然后他们就像什么事情都没有发生一样，坐下来一起吃了顿永濑做的不怎么好吃的饭。永濑似乎心不在焉地往汤里放了两次味增，今晚的味增汁咸得舌头都要发麻，但他们谁都没有说话。收拾好碗筷后永濑就回去了，他们甚至平淡地互相道了句明天见。

永濑走后，平野几乎是跌撞着冲进了浴室，大片大片的花瓣再也忍不住般地接二连三从口中涌出，生理性的泪水模糊了视线。

直到后来平野觉得自己连往外吐出东西的力气都已经使不上来，只剩下喉咙里残留的浓重的血腥味，和火辣辣的灼伤感。

……原来自己已经喜欢永濑到这种无药可救的地步了啊。

平野看着满地散落的花瓣，划过唇边的泪带着滚烫到吓人的温度，滴在地上将花瓣晕染成了更加刺眼的红。

所有的一切都是如此的狼狈不堪。

他自嘲地扬起了嘴角，将脚边的花瓣踩了个粉碎。


	4. Chapter 4

据说患了花吐症的人，只要和自己暗恋之人心意相通后两人接吻，就可以痊愈。

那么在平野对自己提出交往的请求，而自己也答应了之后，所有的一切难道不是就应该迎来最圆满的结局了吗？

永濑本是这么认为的。所以在平野突然提出要交往时，说实话大脑根本来不及处理当时的情况，但他的眼里只有平野痛苦的表情，还有平野眼底那若隐若现的期待的光芒，这让他鬼使神差地就点了头。

理应成为了恋人关系的两人之间却并没有发生任何变化，非要说的话就是永濑比以前更高频率地会去平野家，尽管平野半开玩笑地跟永濑保证过自己一时半会还不会因为这种莫名其妙的病就挂掉。

平野在两人交往后并没有提出要做什么更进一步的事，永濑自然也没有问为什么。

也许，是因为平野心里所想的那个人，根本不是自己。  
又也许，只是自己还太过软弱，没有做好能回应平野的心意的准备。

他们本以为都向对方靠近了一大步，却似乎还是没能跨过横亘在他们之间的那道防线。

“廉，你跟紫耀是在交往吧？”

不愧是国民彼氏，神宫寺自称异于常人的恋爱雷达今天也在正常运转。

“嘛……算是吧。”

“算是？”

神宫寺对于永濑含糊的回答似乎略有不满地皱了下眉，抿着唇沉默不发了许久盯得永濑心里发毛。

但永濑自己的确也没有办法给他和平野的关系给出一个准确的定义。他们是在交往吗？按照那天的对话的流程来讲的话算是在交往吧。然而他们谁也没有开口说过喜欢，甚至连那天平野都只是用了「如果」这样不确定的说法，让永濑怀疑他是不是只是想开个不合时宜的玩笑。

见永濑没有要多说的意思，神宫寺只能无奈地轻叹了口气：“虽然你们俩的事我也不好插嘴……但紫耀患了花吐症的事，你是知道的吧？”

永濑先是惊讶于神宫寺也知道了这件事，但转念想想，都是朝夕相处了那么多年的团员，怕是其他人也早已察觉到了平野身体的异状，没准自己才是当中最迟钝的一个。

“紫耀不是会拿这种事开玩笑的人，廉你应该比谁都清楚吧？”  
“——关键是，廉你是怎么想的呢。”

永濑当然比谁都清楚，平野就算再怎么坏心眼地爱逗他也不是会拿这种事情来开玩笑的人，更何况在私底下平野也没有必要故意说这种暧昧不清的话来逗他。永濑倒是有那么一刻希望会从四面八方冲出来扛着长枪短炮的哪个节目组的工作人员，告诉他这是一场成功的整蛊，也许这样他就能松一口气释然地笑出来。

但他们互相沉默了几秒，什么都没有发生。只有他和平野两个人。

“……我不是不相信紫耀的话。我只是不相信我自己。”

如果说平野真的是因为自己才患上的花吐症，如果说平野对自己的心意是认真的，那么自己对平野的感情，又是同等重量的喜欢吗。

永濑不敢深思，他没来由的感到害怕。

他不确定自己应不应该成为跟平野接吻后一起吐出花瓣的那个人，更害怕会因为自己而失去平野。

“我……会毁掉紫耀的。”

和曾经黝黑又瘦小的自己不一样，平野是从十代开始就闪闪发光让人憧憬的存在。端正的容貌，夺目的舞蹈功力，独具特色的嗓音，平野就是这样势不可挡地空降而来，然后脱颖而出走到了舞台的最中央，接受来自台上或台下赞许和爱慕的视线。

年幼时的永濑总是亦步亦趋地跟在这样的平野身后，也曾因突如其来的反抗期产生的不明不白的情愫而擅自疏远了平野，而如今各自成长了的他们终于又一次站在了对方的身边，并一起走向了名为出道的更为广阔的舞台。

他们也许接下来还要一起走好远，去夺得更多的荣光，也会不可避免地遇到各种各样的挑战和困难。也许他还能够有幸见证有一天平野挽着他心爱的女孩走进殿堂结下永久的契约，永濑就坐在下面的观客席——他不确定这时他会不会也有个能陪伴他度过余生的伴侣——但他可能会因为感慨良多而偷偷地热泪盈眶。

永濑所想定的未来里，他们还要并肩站在一起，作为彼此最可靠的战友。

可现在这个平衡又一次被打乱了，起因还是自己。

永濑偷偷瞄了一眼坐在身边的平野，那人正垂着眼认真地检查着明天要用到的台本。平野最近消瘦了许多，工作的繁忙当然也有一部分的原因，但那个他所看不见的潜藏在平野体内的花似乎正在悄无声息地生根发芽，毫不留情地消耗着平野的精力。

“紫耀。”

“嗯？”

“那个……为什么是我？”

平野从台本中抬起头来，花了一段时间去消化永濑没头没脑的问话：“……什么为什么？”

永濑被反问到语塞。他也一时说不上来自己要问什么，他想知道的太多了。平野为什么会喜欢上自己，又是从什么时候开始的，这种话却是无论如何也问不出口的。 

“……像我这种人，忘掉不就好了。”

永濑说得很轻，仿佛只是一句无意的低语，也许还没来得及到达平野的耳中就已经消散在了空气之中。

如果说花吐症是因为无疾而终的单恋，那么这份感情消失了的话，就能够不治而愈了吧。

所有的一切就都会回到最理想的轨道上。

可是平野却放下了手中的台本，煞有介事地朝向永濑正坐了起来。那一刻永濑突然想，如果有一天平野向着自己心爱的人求婚的时候，是不是也会是这样严肃又坚定的神情，但放在膝上微微握拳的手却暴露了他此时的不安和紧张。

平野深深地吸了一口气。

“我是不打算就这样放弃的。”

“我尝试过了，可是我果然还是没有办法做到不去喜欢廉。”

“所以，在廉变得更加喜欢我之前，我会努力不让自己死掉的。”

平野的每个字都说得那么缓慢，又每一下都那么重地敲击着永濑的耳膜。永濑伸手捂了捂自己的胸口，感受到了里面的躁动，他甚至怀疑下一秒是不是也会从那里长出花来，不然为什么现在挠得他心里痒痒的。

“紫耀……”

他试着喊了对方的名字，却发现自己的声音颤抖得连简单的音节都变得支离破碎。

他不禁咽了咽口水，有好多话语在喉咙里翻滚如同要灼伤食道一样让人焦躁不安。但这一次他要好好说出来。就如同平野待他一样，他也应该好好告诉平野自己此刻的想法，尽管他的大脑正一片混乱。

“紫耀。”

“嗯。”

“……我可以吻你吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

当永濑小心翼翼的触碰上平野的唇时，那熟悉又陌生的柔软触感才让永濑想起这并不是他第一次和平野接吻。

当然由于他们的工作性质，在镜头前对着谁献出自己的嘴唇都不是一件什么稀奇的事，更何况饭们似乎也很热衷于看见团员之间黏黏糊糊的样子，所以在工作的要求下或是他们自身偶尔兴致来了，跟身为同性的团员做出些过分亲密的举动也不过是习以为常的事。

在以前平野爱咬人的习惯还收不住的时候永濑也没少挨啃，但他们自身也好周围的人也都清楚这只不过是小孩子关系好的象征罢了——当然有时平野不懂得控制力度留下了奇怪的印子而导致永濑无端遭受不明真相的旁人的打趣时，还是让永濑有点说不出的尴尬的。

但那次不一样，没有镜头，也没有人给出指示，只不过是在一次再平常不过的团员聚餐。

起因是岸半开玩笑地聊起前一阵子的杂志摄影时神宫寺突然一脸认真地就亲了上来，“我当时差点就以为这家伙不会真的对我有意思吧？！”而对于岸夸张的过度反应，神宫寺倒是非常配合地作出一副扭捏少女状：“讨厌啦岸くん我们都认识那么久了你不会都没有察觉人家的心意吧。”

然后话题不知怎么的就绕到了成员间谁和谁亲过这件事上，在挨个数了一遍后神宫寺表示：“啊咧紫耀和廉好像没有过吧？”

于是在其他人意义不明的起哄声中平野转过头看向身边的永濑，问道：“那现在来一个？”

平野的眼神有几分迷离，在居酒屋暖黄色的灯光的映衬下似乎有什么暧昧的情绪在其中流转不定，微微眯起眼睛的神情竟让永濑有点心动。他还没来得及努力让由于酒精而变得昏沉的脑袋运转起来，平野略显滚烫的手掌已经贴上了他的后颈，接着是带有些许不容抗拒的意味碾上来的霸道的唇。

永濑下意识的想要退开，但说实话和平野接吻的感觉并不算糟糕，甚至可以说这个触感让他感到很舒服。平野的嘴唇带有点甜甜的味道，也许是刚刚吃炸鸡时沾的蛋黄酱还残留在上面。

直到平野伸出舌头悄悄舔了下永濑的上唇，那仿佛带有挑逗意味的举动让永濑突然清醒了过来，他慌忙推开了平野，满溢了一屋子的暧昧空气瞬间碎了一地。

这有点太过了。

更让永濑慌乱的是，自己竟因为平野的一个吻而心跳加速到几乎要失去了控制。

但平野却只是轻轻笑了：“什么嘛廉你这反应是纯情中学生吗。”对方与自己截然不同的从容让永濑说不出来的心里发堵，于是他暗自怄气一直到那天散场都没怎么搭理过平野。

然而现在当永濑轻轻贴上平野的唇时，他能感受到对方同样也在微微颤抖，这种两人此刻是抱有同样心情的认知让永濑感到无比安心。他们吻得小心翼翼的，与其说是接吻倒不如说只是单纯的唇瓣相贴，但每一下轻柔的摩擦都让永濑觉得像通了电一样浑身酥麻。

这样试探性的触碰不知持续了多久，永濑才微微拉开了两人之间的距离，他偷偷抬眼看向至近距离的平野的脸，然后看见了对方眼中与自己同样的意乱情迷。

“廉。”平野低声唤道，温热的气息轻抚过耳边让永濑不自觉地缩了缩。

他刚想同样唤声对方的名字，却有一丝奇妙的异物感猝不及防地划过喉咙堵住了接下来的话语，有什么从他的嘴边涌出缓缓落在了脚边的地板上。

——是一片纯白的花瓣。

“诶……？”永濑看着地上的花瓣不知所措地眨了眨眼。

他想张嘴说些什么，但只有更多的花瓣接二连三地从他的嘴边滑落把他的话语搅乱得粉碎。平野却伸手轻轻抚上了永濑的脸，让两人额头相抵，永濑才发现从平野的口中也吐出了同样的白色花瓣，与自己的交织在一起，很快就在两人脚边铺开了一片柔和的白。

“啊啊这下有得打扫的了。”平野看着满地的花瓣苦笑。

永濑似乎还没能理解眼前的状况只是怔怔地盯着地板发愣。“……廉？”平野试探性地喊了他一声，凑近看却发现永濑正死死咬着下唇，一言不发地红了眼眶。

“诶？等等廉你怎么哭了！”平野已经记不清有多久没有见过私底下的永濑的眼泪，这个倔强得从不轻易在他人面前示弱的人，此刻却在平野面前毫无防备的低声呜咽了起来。他动作有些笨拙地抬手想替永濑抹去眼角几欲滑落的泪珠，却反被对方一把拽住了手腕。

“紫耀。”永濑的声音因为哭腔而变得软软糯糯的，“这样的话，紫耀是不是就不会死了……？”

平野一愣，随即轻声笑了。他张开手臂把眼前这个委屈得鼻子都皱了起来的人揽入怀中，踮起脚如同安抚对方一般轻轻地拍了拍永濑的头。

“嗯。谢谢你，廉。”

永濑把自己的脸埋在平野肩头，如释重负地长舒了一口气：“太好了……我光是想了想以后身边要没了紫耀，我就吓到心脏都要停止了。”

永濑微不可闻的叹息直直地吹进耳朵里，挠得痒痒的，却让平野觉得仿佛被什么填满了一般心里暖乎乎的。他的手依旧温柔地徘徊在永濑的后背，深吸一口气后才缓缓开口道。

“其实啊，我也怕到不行。我明明还有好多事情想干的，还想要和廉一起，和大家一起，去看更多更多的风景，如果要我的人生就此结束的话……真的好不甘心。”

平野手上的动作顿了顿，转而环在了永濑的腰间默默收紧。

“——所以，谢谢你，廉。”

谢谢你救了我。谢谢你喜欢上了我。

谢谢你，愿意继续让我留在你身边。

平野用指腹轻轻摩擦永濑唇角的动作仿佛是一个暧昧的暗示，这让永濑顿时脸颊发烫但作为默许的信号他还是顺从地合上了双眼，随即感受到平野轻柔的吻落在了自己唇边。

但与方才不同，平野似乎很快便不满足于仅仅是蜻蜓点水般的轻触，用舌头巧妙地撬开了永濑因紧张而紧闭着的双唇，毫不客气地在永濑的口中肆虐起来。不断升高的体温和逐渐缺氧的大脑都让永濑只能不知所措地揪着平野的衣服下摆，然而奇怪的胜负欲却在此刻突然作祟，于是他趁平野松懈的时候，用力啃了一下平野柔软且富有弹性的下唇。

这明明只是个孩子气的报复行为，却着实让平野愣了几秒，他吃痛地放开对方后看着永濑满脸恶作剧得逞的得意笑容，竟不自觉地红了耳根。

“紫耀，以后也请多多关照了。”

永濑收起了笑，朝着平野伸出了手。向来对着平野就不坦率的永濑此刻满脸通红，眼里还闪烁着对于不确信的未来的不安与困惑，但他依旧像下定了什么决心一般，一脸认真的表情朝着平野伸出了手。

“嗯。请多指教了，廉。”

平野轻笑着回握住了永濑的手，短短的一句话语却如同交换了一个郑重的承诺。

未来会发生什么谁都不可预知。

但是，如果是和你一起的话——。

“大家早上好！”

今天是全团一起的收录日，岸一大早便精神十足地来到了乐屋，但推开门的那一瞬间他立刻感觉到了说不出的违和感。

他环视了乐屋一圈，海人似乎还没来，而神宫寺正坐在镜子前整理发型头也不回地给他道了声早，平野和永濑并排占领了一个大沙发，永濑正懒洋洋地把平野当作靠背，半个身子压在了平野身上，还有一下没一下地按着手里的手机。

对就是这里。虽然说平野和永濑并坐在一起也并不至于是多么罕见的光景，永濑对于关系亲密的人就喜欢浑身没骨头似的黏在对方身上也是众所周知的习惯，但岸总觉得今天这两个人之间好像有哪里跟平时不太一样。

……这两人平时之间的空气，有那么甜到发腻的吗？

岸蹑手蹑脚地放下包走到两人旁边的单人沙发坐下，虽然他也不知道自己放轻动作的意义何在，但就是觉得惊扰了眼前的画面有点可惜。平野却注意到了岸的异样有点哭笑不得：“岸くん你这是在干啥呢？”

岸还没想好要怎么解释，永濑就先抢着开口了：“优太你这是摔着屁股了坐着那么别扭？”

岸优太感到说不出的委屈，他明明是为了两人好怎么反遭了一把双重攻击。

没过多久最后到达乐屋的海人推开了门进来，早上好才刚说了一半就“噫”的发出了一声不明所以的惊呼，本来就圆滚滚的眼睛瞪得更大了，一脸难以置信地捂着嘴还暗自嘟哝着什么。

“诶不是吧居然一大早开始就那么エモい……”

这时工作人员敲门进来通知岸可以准备开始化妆了，海人也被叫去了商量今天表演的舞蹈的一些细节地方，神宫寺捋了半天的头发起身表示我还是去上个厕所吧。

在神宫寺把门带上的前一刻，他看见了平野笑得满脸宠溺地揉了揉永濑的头发，永濑虽然脸上满是嫌弃地甩开了平野试图胡作非为的手，嘴角的弧度却丝毫不减，反而顺势倒进了平野的怀中蹭了蹭换个舒服的姿势玩手机。

这个场景如果要让饭们见到了估计有许多女孩子得kya到失神吧。

但神宫寺决定暂时把它作为只有自己知道的秘密闭口不提。

—END—


End file.
